A Date Somewhere In Remnant
by nim1980
Summary: Ruby and Weiss were helping the Teaches of Beacon Academy to rally the Hunters and people together in these desperate times. After vocalizing their voices, Ruby and Weiss were free to go and as such, Weiss promised Ruby a date. [Fem-slash or Yuri and one-shot]


**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

At the strike of afternoon, Ruby Rose stood and fidgeted on the spot as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. A hand reached out to stop the creases that would wrinkle the skirt and brought Ruby's silver eyes to blue-eyes. Weiss Schnee looked at Ruby with a slight frown on her face.

"You will be fine. We practised together for this. For you," Weiss said, holding Ruby's hand and gently squeezing them.

Ruby sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. This is a lot to take in… and lots of eyes." She said, squeezing Weiss's finger's curled in her palm.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Now listen here you dolt," She said affectionately as Ruby pouted.

Weiss cupped Ruby's chin and grinned at the faint blush rising to Ruby's cheek, "You made a promise to Team RWBY that you will be the best huntress and leader," She remarked and got a slow nod from Ruby.

"Therefore, buckle up. And if I have to quote from Yang, break a leg and knock em' dead," Weiss said and brushed back the strands of black-red tipped hairs to the back of the ear, resting a palm on Ruby's cheek.

Ruby smiled and leaned into the palm, "I don't have my baby to do that," She said, giggling as Weiss lightly pinched her cheek at the mention of Crescent Rose.

"Instead of your 'baby', a date with just the two of us would suffice as a reward," Weiss offered, giggling as Ruby gasped at her.

"Cookies?" Ruby whimpered.

Weiss sighed and nodded, "Yes. Cookies," She replied.

Ruby brilliantly smiled and chastely kissed Weiss' cheek, bringing out a hitched breath from Weiss' mouth.

"Best partner ever!" Ruby said and went to the stage at the call of her name.

Weiss huffed as pinched the bridge of her nose and smiled softly, "Of course you dunce. I promised to be."

* * *

After a couple of hours of speeches and talks, the rest went by with ease as the crowd murmured to themselves over what they have heard and learned. Ruby and Weiss were here to speak the truth about what happened at Beacon, the Vytal Festival, and the Hunters who had their morale broken and lost without leadership. Along with that were the sabotage and suspicions of the Hunter's credibility as protectors of Remnant.

The main point remained that the Grimms were still about and could not be defeated alone as they wander and become stronger. Unity was needed as the Hunters were divided and distrust amongst them. Although Oscar Pine was there, he did not take the stage and watched instead. To look at the people and understand whatever it was Ozpin had to talk about in Oscar's conscious.

While Ozpin cared and watched over the students, he was too focused on the Four Maidens to counter Salem's plans in the midst of his preparation. Realising that Ozpin's short-sightedness led to the destruction of his school, the students and the people. Hunters lost and distrust in amongst their own upon witnessing the plotted lies, Yang vs Mercury and Pyrrha vs Penny. Along with the unexpected attack of Salem's infiltration and sabotage, Ozpin's students were stranded and clueless in a world where Hunters were viewed as dangerous and suspicious.

Nevertheless, the Hunters were trying and doing all they could to resist and fight Grimms and suspicions with the remaining teachers of Beacon leading the talk. In the meantime, Weiss led Ruby out of the event as they have done their part. Holding Ruby by the hand, Weiss kept glancing at her solemn face and feel the tight grip not coming loose. Weiss had expected it as much as Ruby was not confident when being in the spotlight with a lot of strangers looking at her expectantly.

However, Weiss did not need to tell Ruby that their fellow Hunters and Huntresses were not strangers to one another. They were all students and comrades learning and fighting for peace and justice. Although Ruby knows that, she felt that she could not pull it off at unifying the disarrayed Hunters after what happened on the Vytal Festival incident. Weiss answered to Ruby, to be a Hunter was to be committed to being one, to go against the odds and to be better and better so that others too would aspire to live better.

Weiss remembered the starry eyes and squeal of awe as Ruby told her that she sounded like a hero. Frankly, Weiss did not feel that way, but she got Ruby to feel better about what they did just recently ago. And Ruby made Weiss proud despite the crowd's discontent murmurs about them and the Hunters, going through the dread and fear with reasoning and hope that incited resolution.

"You did well, Ruby," Weiss complimented, glancing at Ruby as they strolled along the sidewalk.

Ruby hummed in reply, and Weis caught the look and response were that of being far away from here. Weiss frowned at the stale response and tried something else.

"Ah. There's a hot sale on cookies with your favourite flavour," Weiss said, looking to the side of a random store and waiting for a response.

Ruby hummed in reply. Weiss huffed as her head drooped. For Ruby to think of something deeply to not jump for joy at the mere mention of cookies bothered Weiss.

"Is that weapon's mods vendor? And I see some new tech on display," Weiss said and got the same hum from Ruby.

Weiss gave a low growl as she stopped and held Ruby's hand. While Ruby continued walking until she felt being pulled back by her own hand with a squeak. Ruby blinked her eyes and looked at Weiss with a startled expression.

"Eh! Wh-What? Huh?" Ruby stammered.

Weiss glared at Ruby's sheepish look until she came closer and pinched Ruby's bubbly cheek.

"Owowow- Weiss! I'm sorry!" Ruby cried and flailed as her cheek was stretched out, but not as harshly or roughly.

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss chided, earning a whimper from Ruby as she let go of Ruby's cheek.

Weiss sighed and said, "Let me be the first to tell you that you are free and right to say what you did back on the stage. So help me, stop wallowing about it and keep your head held high and chest puffed out."

Ruby did as told and did a salute with a straight spine and lips, "Yes Mam!" She replied.

Weiss quirked a brow and Ruby blinked her eyes. Weiss sighed and lowered her head to rest her forehead on Ruby's forehead as she took Ruby's hand off. The gesture surprised Ruby, but she welcomed it and softly smiled as blue eyes looked at her with tenderness and concern.

"I'm okay. Sorry for wandering off,' Ruby apologised and toothily smiled as she squeezed Weiss' hand.

"Apology accepted," Weiss said and rubbed her forehead on Ruby's forehead, earning a sweet giggle from Ruby.

"Now, I promised you a date. Shall we?" Weiss asked, earning a nod from Ruby as they weaved their arm in one another and continued walking together.

"Well, it simply means I have exceeded your expectation as the best leader. Onwards my fellow best friend partner and girlfriend!" Ruby cheered and laughed as Weiss scoffed.

"I would never make light of my word to be the very best partner you'll have for the very best leader," Weiss said, smiling as Ruby gasped and squealed.

"Do my ears deceive me!" Ruby playfully gasped and covered her 'dainty' lips.

Weiss furrowed her brows with a deadpanned smile, "I can cut this date short," She said and smiled as Ruby' mouth closed shut and hugged her arm.

Weiss rolled her eyes and laid her free hand on their intertwined arms and patted Ruby's hand. Feeling the gesture, Ruby smiled and leaned her head onto Weiss' shoulder. Giving them both a sense of comfort and ease at the bubbling warmth of their embrace, as the two were headed towards a diner of Weiss' choice.

* * *

"Diner & Grace Enchante'…" Ruby read the name of the fancy writing hung on the top of the diner.

The diner was nothing too fancy, but classy in its arrangement of soft fabric small tablecloths with a stand on top to display their common and popular selections. A nice lighting inside and outside of warm and soft yellowish-white kind, but not too bright or dark to leave people blind. The lightings were cleverly set around to leave nice corners and spaces of shadows to give it a comfortable balance of dark and light in a gracious environment of polished marbles and wood. The waitresses and counter a thing of beauty and grace with genuine warmth and smiles.

As Weiss led Ruby inside the diner, they were greeted by a tall and handsome waitress in a suit and ascot attire. The waitress greeted the two girls with a refined charming tone that could leave a person love-struck from hearing them. And as Weiss replied a table for two, Ruby compared the voices and found Weiss' voice to be the one that made Ruby's heart flutter and love-struck.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" Weiss asked, earning a giggle and raising a brow at the reaction.

Getting the look from Weiss, Ruby smiled at her and said, "The place is nice."

Weiss hummed and nodded, "What about it is nice?" She asked.

"Oh? I thought you know what's nice," Ruby said, raising a brow of her own back at Weiss.

Weiss lopsidedly smiled as she rolled her eyes as they reached their given tables and sat down on the plush benches facing one another. The waitress left them two menus to look over and Ruby gladly looked around to find other people at ease and happily eating their food, some glancing and looking at the working waitresses, and some were charmed by them to stick around and make an order or partake a service to dance with them.

The service mentioned could be easily seen at Ruby's side where people were dancing to the assorted music of jazz, classic, and anything that got people to move their body for fun. Nothing too heated like that of a club where the sounds reverberate inside-out and people bumping and packed together.

"Something caught your eyes?" Weiss enquired, smirking as Ruby looked at her with a pink blush.

"I got a feeling you brought us here to do more than eat," Ruby answered, nodding at the dance floor where some of the waitresses danced together for their paid service.

Weiss giggled, "That I do, but not with them," She said with a slight possessive tone.

"Ladies, I am at your service. What are your orders?" A waitress stood by the table with her charming smile and eyes.

Ruby looked at Weiss and she was given a nod to go and make an order first.

"Hmm. I don't know what's good here. I'll let my friend surprise me," Ruby said and brightly smiled as Weiss smirked.

"We'll have two Specials of Sauced Mixed Potatoes and a Steamed Fish with Ketchup. A Chocolate and Vanilla Ice cream with Chocolate chips cookies and wafers. Two mineral water." Weiss said, looking at Ruby to get a big smile and rapid nods of joy.

"A jug of water please," Ruby added.

"Certainly. Is that all, Ladies?" The waitress asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Weiss answered after looking at Ruby for confirmation, and the waitress nodded as she took the menus from their table.

The waitress left with their orders and told them it will come in a short moment.

"You've eaten here before?" Ruby asked after the waitress left.

Weiss put her hand on top of Ruby's hand on the table and answered, "It is now, with you," She winked

Ruby blushed brightly at the touch and look Weiss gave as she stammered, "O-Oh geez, y-you…"

Weiss chuckled as she put her chin on her palm and curled her fingers around Ruby's hand. Ruby squealed inside and returned the squeeze with a turn of her hand to hold Weiss' hand in her palm. The open flirting was something Weiss slowly did to cheer up Ruby. Sometimes it was silly and sweet, and sometimes it made Ruby swoon and gush. How Weiss got to Ruby was none other than observation. It was easy to tell what was on Ruby's face and what she was feeling.

Aside from that, Weiss simply enjoyed the flustered look the adorable red-headed girl wore. Even now, a soft smile adorned Ruby's round and soft face, her red-tipped bangs combed to the side of her forehead as calm and beautiful grey-eyes looked at the dancers.

It gladdened Weiss to see Ruby happy. Another thing that Weiss considered an improvement for herself. While Weiss still had her some of her uptight personality, being around Ruby made her warm and fuzzy to keep it down. Even then, Ruby always surprised Weiss for keeping up with that attitude. Then again, being the leader and the hope of being the hero Ruby wanted to be was met with expectations and standards she had little or no idea how to answer all of it.

"So, how was your adventure with the band of misfits and that boy, Oscar?" Weiss asked.

At this Ruby warmly smiled and told the events that had happened. Weiss sat and listened as she watched the shifting expressions on Ruby's face over the past memories. Much of it had been a small and soft solemn smile, of frustrations and hopelessness that Ruby felt. And then giggling over the relationships Ruby had with her band of misfits that Weiss said. Honestly, Ruby just wanted to save the world after what happened at Beacon Academy and called her closest friends to join-up and resolve the problem.

"I did not expect it to be so… rocky, difficult and… painful," Ruby said, her eyes downcast with her hands clasped together on the table.

Weiss shared Ruby's feeling of that pain and hopelessness. But unlike Weiss, Ruby went ahead to look and search for answers to the world. While Weiss borrowed her days as an 'heiress' wondering about inactively like a poor rich girl until she had enough nonsense. Holding back a sigh, Weiss could not help but admire Ruby's determination and positive outlook on life. It was shameful of Weiss to feel that way, especially when she put so many expectations and demands of her team's performances to be at their best – to be better than the best.

"You know," Weiss started looking at Ruby the same time Ruby's silver eyes looked at her.

"I put a lot of pressure on you and the team. I'm sorry for what I put on you and our friends," Weiss said with sincerity.

"But I'm not sorry for what I am and chose to do. I wanted to be the best and restore honour to my family, and to me. So, when I did not get what I wanted as expected, it made me think it wasn't enough," Weiss explained and expressed a sadness closer to guilt.

"Weiss…" Ruby called, getting a blink of sad blue eyes and more from Weiss' lips.

"I became what I was. A mean jerk with a heart of ice with money and reputation to behold. None… that which made me better," Weiss continued and then smiled.

"Until you, Blake and Yang," Weiss finished.

"Aww~," Ruby cooed and got a single lowered brow from Weiss.

"Ruby, you are by far on the way to be a hero. You are noisy, nosy and a nerd," Weiss chuckled.

"Hey!" Ruby said and pouted.

"Yet, you are brave, determined and willful to do what you've done up to this day. Let it be said that I, Weiss Schnee, am honoured to be at the presence of a hero and to be at your side forever," Weiss said with a confidence and commitment in her tone and expression.

One that made Ruby blush and giddily smile as she looked away. It was nice being called a hero, but Ruby felt that she has yet to deserve it with their recently reunited team RWBY.

"As nice as it is to hear that from the Wonderful Princess," Ruby giggled as Weiss blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I would not be where I am without my partner and friends. Especially my best friend forever, partner and girlfriend," Ruby said with a wink, getting a light scoff from Weiss.

"And well, I'm still me, with some changes here and there that I know of or don't know of or think that should be. Along with hiccups and weird antics, breaking stuff, saving the day, training like you meant it – except it was bad without you and like – Professor Ozpin was there to stuff us with training until I – we bleed dry of sweat and brains – and Uncle Qrow with his secrets and do-"

"Ruby," Weiss said and cut Ruby's rambling with her wide smile and knowing eyes.

Ruby looked side-to-side with a smile and cleared her throat, "What I'm trying to say is," She said and affectionately looked at Weiss.

"You were mean, scary and prickly," Ruby amusedly smiled as her words stabbed at Weiss' heart and brought a wheezed huff out of Weiss' mouth.

"But…" Ruby stared at Weiss' blue eyes with a glittering look of awe.

"You were like a fairytale Princess. The kind that has a story of her own. To have met you despite our rocky start had me spinning and clueless on what to do with you when we became partners, specifically your friend," Ruby said and watched as Weiss sheepishly smiled and with a hand rubbing the elbow.

"Still, that's why you're there to be my partner and a Huntress. A silly hero like me needs a smart, composed, and guts girl like you to a dork like me," Ruby finished with a full-blast smile that had Weiss heart pumping soundly in the chest.

Weiss hummed in approval, "Well yes. I am after all a Schnee with the best mind and training, to begin with. With our cooperation, we need goals and standards to meet and become better than the best." She said with a nod.

Ruby rolled her eyes and giggled, "Weiss~," She cooed.

Weiss quirked a brow and crossed her arms, "Am I mistaken?" She enquired.

Ruby shook her head, "No, but we will be the best team alive," She said and winked.

Weiss smiled and sighed, "Of course. Being alive is something that must never be forgotten," She said.

The waitress arrived at the end of their conversation with their dinner ready to be served. The fragrant smell of food wafted in their noses as the plates were set down on the table alongside with silverware. Ruby salivated at the sight of the beautiful cuisines in front of her eyes. The plates were beautiful, but the food left Ruby's mouth-watering and her stomach groaning to be sated as the fragrance filled her nose.

"Enjoy your meal, Ladies. When you are ready for your sundae, please call us," The waitress said and bowed before continuing on her duties elsewhere.

Weiss looked at Ruby to see both hands holding a fork and spoon in either with poor etiquette. But as Ruby quite literally ravaged the food and stuffed them in her mouth, her delighted moan over the lovely texture, sauce and warmth of the food was enough to get Weiss smiling and join in a more neat and proper manner of eating.

"Have a taste of the fish with the potatoes," Weiss suggested, neatly taking a piece of the steamed fish meat and dipping it in ketchup.

Ruby blinked and looked at the fish with a soundly swallow of her food, and then proceeded to have a bite of the steamed fish dipped in ketchup. A low squeal of delight has Ruby's body quivering in bliss at the wondrous cuisine, letting the food chew in her mouth as her tongue tasted the meat and ketchup. It was a blissfully warm and tender taste in her mouth, all the while Weiss shared the same taste and watching Ruby enjoying her food.

The two girls ate in enjoyable silence, with Ruby's slightly untamed mannerism of fork and spoon hitting the plate and somehow the mess not touching her dress and body. But it was not as annoying or disturbing to the other patrons thankfully, much to Weiss' grimace. Still worth it just to see Ruby's eyes light up and her lips smothered in crumbs, ketchup and sauce. Weiss snickered at the sight and thankfully kept a pocket soap and napkin for such occasions, and that there were tissues laid neatly on the table.

Soon, as their food was finished Weiss called over a waitress for their sundae. Ruby broadly smiled as complimented Weiss' choice of food. To which Weiss replied, that Ruby's lips and face should have a little facial care to her adorable features. Ruby tilted her head at the reply in confusion, and Weiss pointed at the side of the chin for Ruby to brush a finger on her chin to see remains of food stuck on her. Ruby blushed as her eyes dart around to see if she had made an embarrassment of herself.

Weiss giggled and Ruby took a tissue on the table to wipe off the remnants of food on the face. Just in time before the waitress came over with their sundae to be served on the table and leave with an "Enjoy your sundae, Ladies."

Ruby made an airy gasp at the sight of their Sundae. A beautiful decoration of two scopes of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, four chocolate chips lying around in the side of the glass bowl, and two wafers tucked under the rest.

"Ahhh!~" Ruby squealed in delight.

Weiss giggled and said, "Make sure to take water," As she handed Ruby a spoon.

"With pleasure~," Ruby singsong as she took the spoon from Weiss, drank some water and then immediately dug in.

At the touch of the ice-cream to Ruby's tongue, she savoured the sweet taste of vanilla and chocolate, humming in delight at the soft and creamy sweetness in her mouth with the wafer blending nicely to give a slight texture of crispy sweetness. Weiss amusedly smiled at Ruby's expression and the ice cream left at the corner and outside of the lower lip.

"This is awesome!" Ruby squealed and scooped for the chocolate chips and vanilla cream.

Ruby released another delighted hum and squeal of sorts to Weiss' amusement. This much sugar was not something Weiss could take, apart from Ruby's sweetness. So Weiss took bit by bit as she watched Ruby's delighted joy of sugary sweetness until she had enough.

Time passed on as they enjoyed their sundae, while Weiss decided enough sugar to take more and gave the rest to Ruby. Ruby offered to spoon feed Weiss since there was some left to have it all for herself. Weiss politely turned Ruby down as she had enough sweets fed into her, especially because she had taken something special in front of her.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered aloud with her head tilted, figuring out the thing that gave Weiss a special sweet.

Ruby's silver eyes looked to the sundae on the table and said, "The wafers?"

Weiss chuckled, "It's not the sundae, but where the sundae is going," She answered and put her chin on her folded hands with her elbows propped up on the table.

"Hmm…" Ruby hummed as she thought of Weiss' answer.

Weiss smiled at the darting of silver eyes and pursed lips looking between the sundae, spoon and her own blue eyes. Ruby scooped the sundae to her spoon and then bring them into her mouth. As the soft and creamy taste swirled in Ruby's mouth, she caught Weiss' eyes staring intently at her. Ruby raised a brow and Weiss smile grew wider accompanied by a gleam of amused blue eyes.

"What?" Ruby asked, her lips pouting around the spoon.

Weiss giggled, "Seeing you eat fills my appetite," She said.

Ruby blinked her eyes a few times until she finally put the pieces together and then blushed furiously as she meekly pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"Weiss~," Ruby whined and giddily smiled, looking at the sundae as she twirled the spoon in the bowel.

Weiss winked at Ruby as silver eyes glanced at her, causing another cute and low whine as she watched Ruby now eat carefully and neatly out of conscious. Before Ruby raised the spoon to her lips, Weiss' hand gently touched her hand with the spoon. Looking at Weiss to see a tissue that was lightly soaked with soap to give to Ruby.

"I'll charm you somehow," Ruby said with a lopsided smile and a glimmer of challenge in her eyes as she took the tissue and wiped her mouth.

Weiss grinned, "Yourself is full of charm enough," She said and earned a look from Ruby with a tongue stuck out from her lips.

"I'll be at my full force. Hehe," Ruby returned as she lowered the tissue.

"I'll bear witness to this 'charm' that you have," Weiss said.

From then on, Ruby gave Weiss an eyeful of her lips that Weiss had clearly been looking. Although Ruby tried to look, seductive she ended up biting her tongue on the first try of licking her lips. Weiss snickered at the sight as Ruby blushed and gave a low moan and pout. A minor upset that Weiss saw affecting Ruby. The girl younger than Weiss was always charming in Weiss' eyes for as long as she was her genuine and honest self.

However, there was always something that Ruby did to surprise Weiss of expectations like right now. As Ruby finished the last of her ice cream, wiped the mess around her lips, and then brushing the red-tipped bangs of her hair. It was the sight of these movements: the small crease of Ruby's brows and fluttering eyes as she stared at the dance painted a fluorescent halo around Ruby, as a warm smile rose from her lips. Of course, that was just a bias perception of somebody in love and being charmed by Ruby being Ruby.

Then, as Ruby's eyes turned to look at her, the warm glow in those silver eyes, her hand that brushed her bangs now rubbing her neck for a brief moment, and then bringing them down to her lap as she straightened her back and directed a warm smile right at Weiss' beating heart.

"So, we're done here?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss hummed, "I have something else in mind. Do you have anything later that needs you?" She said.

Ruby shook her head, "Nope," She answered with a pop of her 'p'.

Weiss smiled at that and got up with Ruby to pay their diner. But a hand rested on Ruby's shoulder just as she turned to the counter and looked at Weiss.

"Let me pay for dinner. You stay here because I want you to enjoy a little bit more of something I had in mind," Weiss insisted and left before Ruby could utter a word.

Ruby bit her cheeks as she looked at Weiss' distancing back, hands clasped at her back as she looked to the dance floor in a place where there were beautiful people around. It was awkward for Ruby as she felt unlike the rest around her who were beautiful, graceful and mature compared to her. But it did seem like no one minded as Ruby caught sight of a couple jovially dancing about to the amusement of the patrons and the waitresses too. A tickling feeling that brought a smile to Ruby's lips as she watched a pair look at their joined hands held at an awkward angle after a spin.

"Milady," A soothing voice called to Ruby beside her.

Ruby looked at the waitress sharing a gentle smile.

"Would you care for a dance?" The waitress inquired.

Ruby fiddled her thumb as she looked down, "I'm bad at dancing with a partner. So no thank you," She answered.

"I see. But would you enjoy dancing with a partner?" The waitress asked, earning a couple of blinks from Ruby and watching as Ruby looked to Weiss' back and then back at her.

"Well, yea… I guess?" Ruby answered, smiling weakly with a shrug.

The waitress chuckled and nodded, "You do not want to disappoint your partner," She said.

Ruby huffed and said, "When a girl is bad enough to step on toes, it's no wonder who's the worse one."

The waitress glanced at the coming white-haired girl towards them as she offered Ruby an advice, "I have faith that you can dance with your partner. My advice is that you allow yourself to be free and trusting of your partner, and enjoy your moment in the dance. Have an enjoyable time, Milady."

Ruby stammered her thanks, "U-um, thanks."

As the waitress left Ruby, Weiss stood behind Ruby and looked at the dance floor. Ruby turned to see Weiss looking at the dance floor with curiosity in her eyes. Ruby took this moment to be mesmerised by Weiss' face on the side. The white-hair tied off-centre in a bun tail and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. The bangs dusting over Weiss pale-skinned forehead and the crooked scar running vertically down her left eye. Blue-eyes keenly watching the dance floor as Weiss posture and expression was filled with elegance and grace. And Weiss' face that made Ruby want to trace the smooth and subtly angular feminity of her face with a finger. Ruby noticed that in Weiss' eyes held something of a thrill and shook off her lovestruck trance.

"Weiss?" Ruby called.

Weiss smiled as she looked at Ruby and offered her hand, "Would you care for a dance?" She asked.

Ruby looked at Weiss' hand and then to the floor with her fingers clasped together and squeezing them.

"No thank you. I'll make you look bad," Ruby replied with a small smile.

Weiss shook her head and cleared her throat, "Let me rephrase what I've said," she said.

"My Lady Rose," Weiss curtsied and smirked as Ruby blushed and looked around.

"Would you like to have fun?" Weiss asked as she offered her hand once more.

Ruby caught the amused glint Weiss' eyes and smirk that goaded a challenge.

"Hmm~. Fine. Let's have fun, Lady Schnee," Ruby returned with a smirk of her own and taking Weiss' offered hand.

"Perfect. After all, you have yet to charm me if you wish for your surprise," Weiss said and brought them to the dance floor.

"Aha, almost forgot about that," Ruby stuck her tongue out and tapped her knuckled to her forehead.

"Cute," Weiss said in a monotone yet amused expression.

The girls found a spot where there was little attention focused on them by the side of the dance floor. Ruby was relieved as Weiss pulled her to the spot beside two pairs and a good distance away to dance. Catching the relief in Ruby's eyes and low sigh, Weiss was glad to have found the spot to get some privacy between them. Making Ruby comfortable was also a plus.

"So, just a head up. I'm a terrible dancer," Ruby said, scratching her cheek with an embarrassed smile.

Weiss scoffed, "A perfect time to learn and enjoy, Ruby," She said.

Ruby gave tiny squeak as Weiss stepped closer to her with a hand on her side and the other tenderly holding her other hand. Weiss smirked at the sight of the flustered face and a tiny whine coming from Ruby. Seeing those silver-eyes excited but nervous was a little upsetting to Weiss as she had intended for this to be fun.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked.

Ruby bit her bottom lip for a moment and answered, "Can you do the leading? I really don't want to embarrass you."

Weiss smiled and nodded, "Let's start slow. We'll dance until you can trust me, and then we'll follow the rhythm of the music," She said.

"Right," Ruby replied almost seriously.

Weiss held a giggle at that and squeezed Ruby's hand to calm the nerves she could feel in her hand. Ruby exhaled and brought her hand that was on Weiss' forearm up to Weiss' shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Weiss asked, and earned a nod and small smile from Ruby.

"Just let your hips and waist relax, and let your legs move without thinking. Feel your hips and relax the spine, and enjoy the shifting in your waist," Weiss explained.

"Er… Okay," Ruby said and startled as Weiss moved.

The first movement was just a light sway going side-to-side with very little steps of the foot. Ruby was stiff and jittery at first, and Weiss let it happen for a short while.

"Ruby, eyes on me and keep your head held slightly tilted forward with your chin hanging by the shoulders," Weiss softly spoke.

Ruby followed and adjusted as Weiss said. With the changes in Ruby's posture, she found herself slowly following the sway and relaxed until she was no longer jittery. A smile grew on Ruby' face as her eyes looked at Weiss' loving smile.

"Am I stepping on your foot?" Ruby enquired.

Weiss chuckled and replied, "No. Just feel the bottom of your feet hop and swing like a pendulum."

And that Ruby did, slowly feeling her body move and guide with Weiss' hands holding hers. The hips canting lightly as Ruby naturally moved her leg at the motion to the side. Feeling the bottom of Ruby's foot touched the floor and sense the shifting momentum up and down her leg like a spiral as her hips cant to the other side. And the funny feeling in Ruby's stomach that was soft and light as they danced.

A giggle escaped Ruby's lips, "I don't know if I'm happy with my beginner's achievement or the weird and nice thing in my stomach," She said.

Weiss grinned and said, "I'll make it better, My Lady Rose."

Ruby smiled brightly, "Sweep me off my feet, O' Dearest Princess Schnee," She said and laughed lightly at the roll of Weiss' eyes.

The two girls fell into their dance, mostly off the rhythm of the music as to let Ruby get familiar with the sensations in her body. Realising that Ruby really did not need to do much but let Weiss guide her around as long as she did not tense up. It also became lighter for Ruby to move as she turned her hips at the pull of Weiss' hand and turning on their feet. They spun gracefully in neat motion, but not the kind that garnered awe and splendour. Just the novice kind of movement.

Weiss then swayed and back and forth, giving Ruby's hand in hers a slight pull and the hand on Ruby's hip a soft push. Ruby felt it and stepped back with ease, lifting her feet and leg up instead of just the feet. Weiss smiled and stepped in where Ruby's feet had left and slowly turned their bodies to swing their other foot up and in together. Ruby followed the swing and momentum in her body and brought her back together.

"Wow," Ruby gasped in awe as she felt her feet rest next to each other.

"We've yet to move in synch. But, no problem," Weiss said with a proud tone.

"Looking forward to it," Ruby said, her silver-eyes twinkling with excitement.

The two then fell into a world of their own as they moved at their own pace and go through some more dancing motions. Eventually Ruby got the idea on how to move with grace and lighter feet. Having fun with all the weird motions and dances that had Ruby's senses tingling with joy.

"I'm ready to sync," Ruby decided.

Weiss nodded and explained, "I would beg to differ as we have a limited array of motions. But much of what we went through was a basic understanding between partners of their sense of movements."

"As for rhythm and sync, you feel your partner's weight and pressure, we listen to the music and figure out what are the things we will move to," Weiss added and stopped at Ruby's jolt.

"Huh?" Ruby confusedly and softly gasped.

Weiss chuckled, "Relax," She said and Ruby inhaled and exhaled a steady and calm breath.

"What we can do is to follow the sound that is easier for you to feel and follow, okay?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"O-okay," Ruby answered seriously but excitedly.

Weiss amusedly smiled and said, "Eyes always on me."

Ruby nodded and kept silver-eyed gaze on Weiss' blue-eyes. Squeezing Ruby's hand in comfort, she returned the squeeze on Weiss' shoulder. They began by dancing with practice first to get them familiar with one another's body movements. Weiss catching the nervous and slightly overdone movement as she followed along, but kept a firm hold and tug to help Ruby read hers. Ruby caught on quickly and paid attention to her own movements, this time initiating the lead for now.

With each overcommitted steps Ruby took, Weiss was there to help her change the steps and movements with a tug and slow stop of the legs and body. The squeezes Ruby got from her hand was also a reminder to alert the partner of their power and momentum of the steps.

"I'm getting a hang of this," Ruby said and smiled as she was astonished by the telegraphs from her partner's touch.

"I'll be the classiest lady of the ball in no time thanks to you. Can't wait to peg Yang on that one," Ruby said.

Weiss scoffed and said, "Between you and your sister, I'm sure the both of you will escalate this dance into many things."

Ruby pouted and Weiss grinned at the sight. But then, Ruby suddenly had the confidence to dance to the rhythm as she pulled Weiss and turned them on the spot and did a twirl at the moment she lowered her hand from Weiss' shoulder. The twirl impressed Weiss as Ruby performed at the right time to the flourish of the rhythm. And as the constant tempo began for the moment, the two girls stepped around in circles until a flourish began. Which Ruby twirled closer to Weiss and returned her hand to Weiss' shoulder. Ruby winked to a giggling Weiss.

"I am impressed, charmed even," Weiss complimented, amusement in her tone and eyes.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Ruby said.

Attempting to impress Weiss further, Ruby matched their dance to the change of music that was merry and upbeat. At this point, people were done with formal dance (while there were some who did not since before) including the two girls. Right as the music started, Ruby slid her hand from Weiss' shoulder to take the one on her hip.

Suddenly, the two were free to be silly as they want, hopping, skipping, swinging and stuff that had them laughing and amused at each other. In that moment of joy and fun, their eyes on one another sent a bubbling warmth tingling their insides.

Ruby smiling brightly in Weiss' eyes as red tipped bangs sway to the movement of their dance. Silver-eyes twinkling with pure joy and the sweet laughter leaving Ruby's cute lips. And Weiss with her own bright smile that was genuine than a practised control of her lips. Feeling lighter than Weiss thought, she was liberated from the things that occupied her mind.

Merrily dancing away and moving with their body as they please to the tingling jolts of their emotions and feelings, and the music singing in their ear as their fingers curled in one another. Dipping, rising, shimming, swaying, skipping, spinning and all the things that left their heart beating with excitement, and their eyes never leaving the other.

Eventually, the two girls came to a stop after a couple more changes of the music. Going from dance into tango, tango into rock, rock into pop, pop into funk, and then funk into jazz. Time was not even on their minds throughout the dance. Too absorbed in the comfort and bubble of their company. As in, very attached that their arms were wrapped around each other. Ruby's arms around Weiss' neck, while Weiss' arms were around her hips.

A cheek resting on Weiss' shoulder as her nose burrowed in locks of Ruby's hair at the side. A sweet and calming smell wafting in Weiss' nose and the warmth of Ruby's body comfortable flushed on her. Ruby's soft smile and quiet of hum bliss resonated a soft smile on Weiss' lips. They felt at peace and bliss in this moment.

"Tired?" Ruby whispered, her eyes drooping to a half-lid not of exhausting but of happiness flushed throughout her body.

"I suppose so. You?" Weiss answered, her words tingling in Ruby's ear and earning a sweet and soft giggle.

"Yeah. But just a bit more… like this," Ruby replied, her arms giving a light squeeze and raising her head to rest forehead softly on Weiss' forehead.

Weis smiled as they softly swayed, "I thought you've grown taller?" She teased.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Har-har. I'm wearing boots and you're wearing heels, but we're even," She stated with a deadpanned tone.

Weiss smirked, "Well, I will say your charm is ever-present." She said.

Ruby gave a silent 'o' of her lips as she said, "I forgot about that," with a wince.

Weiss giggled, "Is that so? I didn't know your natural charm is something you're not aware of affecting me," She said.

Ruby pouted, "I know you're teasing me," She whined.

Weiss gave a mock gasp as she pulled her head back, "Ah! What a natural charm," She teased and grinned.

"Weeiisss~," Ruby whined and huffed.

As Ruby retracted her hands around Weiss' neck, it was at that moment Weiss captured one of her hand and an arm slipping from her hip to slide at the back and push Ruby down. Ruby squeaked and quickly grasped Weiss' shoulder as she felt herself falling to the floor. Except not so than Ruby was held up and facing a very close Weiss to her face, blushing harder than her red cloak.

"Ru-by~," Weiss replied, her breath whispering over Ruby's quivering and hushed squealing lips.

Weiss eyes looked sombrely at Ruby as she said, "You are one of a kind dolt, Ruby."

"Huh? Wh-" Ruby's lips were closed as they met Weiss' soft lips pressed to hers.

It was a short kiss, but one that was full of affection and warmth. Enough to make Ruby moan lowly and whine as Weiss pulled away. Eyes blinking as Ruby was blissfully and briefly lost in the brief kiss, wondering if she had her eyes closed or not during the kiss and stuck on the feelings lingering in her lips.

"It's time to go," Weiss said, pulling her dazed lover upright with a smile.

Ruby did not respond and dragged along in Weiss' grasp of her hand. While Weiss amusedly grinned at the effect she had done to Ruby. Going out with a 'Thank you for coming' from the woman at the counter. Stepping out the diner, Weiss looked to the skies to see the gradient blend of orange, yellow, and red. Dawn.

"It's dawn, Ruby. What do you want to do now?" Weiss asked, looking at Ruby and laughing at the adorable sight of her 'dolt'.

A blush painted Ruby's cheeks as her lips pursed out to touch them with the pad of her index finger. Hearing the laughter, Ruby looked at Weiss with her index finger sliding to her chin. Ruby's smile growing as she caught the intense blue-eyes staring at her lips and brush of her index finger to her chin.

"Let's head back. I want to watch a show with you," Ruby answered.

"Really?" Weiss enquired with a raised brow, earning a nod from Ruby.

"Is that all?" Weiss pressed, scratching her cheek as her blue-eyes remained on Ruby's face.

Ruby giggled, "Well, you stole my breath away Princess. I'd like to try that on you by surprise," She explained.

Weiss rolled her eyes and stated, "It's not a surprise if you made it known, Ruby."

Ruby shrugged and hugged Weiss' arm, "Doesn't matter. It means I'll impress you even when you know it," She said amusedly and excitedly, walking on back to the inn together.

Weiss scoffed, "That does not make sense you dunce," She said and smiled.

"Shush! Expect the moment and I will be sure to sweep you off your feet!" Ruby said and waved an arm on one side with a cheerful smile.

Weiss grinned and shook her head, "Dolt," She said with a smile.

Ruby giggled and leant her head on Weiss' shoulder, smiling as she squeezed Weiss's arm and head back to the inn where team RWBY, JNPR, Oscar/Ozpin and Qrow temporarily rest. And since Blake and Yang were off on their own, it gave Ruby and Weiss more personal time together to bundle up and snuggle in the comfort of each other with a pleasant smile plastered on their faces.


End file.
